


Beautiful Idiocy

by Mingyou17



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mingyou17/pseuds/Mingyou17
Summary: Some soulmates connect in an immediate burst of passion, others fall more slowly.OrMinhyun's been in love with Seungwu since the moment he met him and finding out that they're soulmates just makes sense.





	Beautiful Idiocy

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore my half attempt at shoving Wanna One into a UK University structure.

Minhyun had never been sure how to feel about the idea of soulmates. Part of him thought that it was incredibly romantic, the stuff of yearning daydreams to fill out lectures, and another part of him felt that it was a completely unrealistic concept that could stop him from choosing who he truly wanted to be with. It didn’t help that there was no consistent pattern for soulmates either. Whilst most people had soulmate-identifying marks, it wasn’t always the case, nor were the marks always exactly the same between soulmates. Thankfully, Minhyun got to avoid that additional minefield courtesy of the triangle on the sole of his right foot (it also helped that he didn’t have to see the mark everyday if he didn’t want to). Equally, there’s no one way of finding your soulmate. Two of the younger members of their friendship group, Park Woojin and Park Jihoon, only had lock eyes for them to know that they were soulmates- poof, sparks flew and whatnot. Whereas with Jinyoung and Daehwi, it’d taken them until they’d noticed each others’ marks to realise. As much as Minhyun wanted to deny it, he couldn’t describe the two couples as anything other than perfect for each other and so the little part of him craving to find his soulmate became a large part of him, but still a part that he supressed and supressed it until it wasn’t possible anymore.

Minhyun first met Ong Seungwu on a dreary Thursday night in his first year at University when he’d wandered down into the kitchen in his pyjamas to get some water. Daniel, his housemate that year and one of his closest friends to this day, was sat at the table with who he could only describe as the most beautiful man in existence. Minhyun suddenly felt very conscious about his ratty old pyjamas bottoms and hoodie that probably should have been put in his laundry basket a few wears ago. Of course, Daniel, being the overgrown puppy he is, enthusiastically dragged Minhyun down into a seat and told him that Seungwu had joined the dance society that Daniel was a member of and they’d hit it off. All the while Minhyun was carefully avoiding Seungwu’s gaze in fear of choking on his water. Although afterwards Minhyun couldn’t stop thinking about Seungwu, he didn’t equate it to anything other than a crush on an attractive guy since Seungwu was indeed a crush-worthy guy. Minhyun also learned in the period of 10PM to 2AM that Daniel had them sat in the kitchen (which Minhyun certainly did not appreciate when he woke up to go to his 9AM lecture) that Seungwu was a talented dancer, aspiring actor, occasional model, practically a comedian and an overall flawless human being. Totally didn’t help with the whole crush situation.

From that evening Seungwu gradually became a member of their friendship group, easily adjusting to the bizarre dynamic, which only got weirder as the years passed and their group expanded to the optimal level of eleven members. In the first year, when there was only Jisung, Sungwoon, Seungwu, Daniel and himself, Minhyun couldn’t help becoming extremely close to Seungwu, unconsciously relying on him more than the others. However, by the time they entered their second year, and their group expanded to include Jaehwan, Woojin and Jihoon (whose soulmate bond linked up due to their group), Minhyun began to distance himself from Seungwu. It wasn’t because Minhyun wanted to as such, it was just that the pull towards Seungwu was beginning to get out of hand. He couldn’t explain it, it was as if he was a compass and Seungwu was North. Seungwu wasn’t one of the more openly affectionate members of their group and certainly was not towards Minhyun, which he took as a sign to calm it down, hoping that time and a little bit of distance would cause his infatuation to gradually decrease. However, it was now the beginning of his third year and Minhyun felt as attracted to Seungwu as the day he first met him and Seungwu wouldn’t let him get away with being aloof with him particularly often. Seungwu-

“Minhyun, you’re doing it again. Come back to me.” Seungwu said, waving his hand somewhat closely in front of Minhyun face, trying to drag him out of his thoughts. Minhyun blinked quickly, a habit Seungwu was aware of, but had never been able to pin down its cause. Back down out of his Seungwu-induced daze, Minhyun was acutely aware of how closely they were sat together, Seungwu’s thigh unnecessarily pressed against his when they had a whole couch to fill up.

“Were you thinking about me?” Seungwu said, a cheeky smile lighting up his face. It was ridiculous; Minhyun could practically feel the blood rushing to his cheeks as if trying to make his embarrassment and infatuation clear.

“You wish.” Minhyun grumbled, hitting Seungwu’s arm, trying to sound as if he wasn’t lying through his teeth as Seungwu had occupied way too many of his thoughts in the past three years.

“Maybe.” Flirty, always flirty. To begin with, when Minhyun first befriended Seungwu, statements like that confused him endlessly and filled him with hope. Now it increased the longing Minhyun felt for the statement to be true, but he’d accepted his fate.

A comfortable silence fell between the two and Minhyun’s gaze fell onto the moles adorning Seungwu’s cheekbone, his self-proclaimed charming point, or one of them at least. Over the past three years Minhyun had probably spent hours connecting the dots between the moles, feeling a sense of contentment as he formed the little triangle in his mind. Minhyun probably knew the truth deep down but had never quite unravelled it all. All he knew is that most of his fantasies revolved around placing kisses onto each of those glorious moles and that as much as Seungwu looked stunning under stage lights, the stage makeup that masked Seungwu’s moles made him resent Seungwu’s acting somewhat. Minhyun always wanted to see that little triangle of moles…

“Seungwu do you believe in soulmates?” Minhyun hadn’t meant to ask. Or well, he had, but it was a conversation usually confined to the getting-to-know someone period, and Minhyun had selectively chosen not to mention it before.

“I don’t know… If I meet someone and I love them then whether or not they’re my soulmate doesn’t matter to me. But if I meet someone and they are my soulmate, then who am I to question that? What’s all this about Hyun-ah? Feeling lonely? I told you to download Tinder.” Minhyun couldn’t help feeling slightly resentful about such a perfect logic about soulmates from a perfect person, or maybe it was just that thinking about Seungwu being in love with anyone else made Minhyun feel like he was dying.

“How romantic.” He grumbled, trying to disguise his sadness in the form of being a traditional romantic, and not just jealously. Jealous of a hypothetical love interest for Seungwu, even Minhyun knew he was being ridiculous.

“Hey you can’t judge the way people find love.” Seungwu said flippantly, although somewhat dramatically. Minhyun couldn’t ignore the crushing sensation he felt, wondering if Seungwu’s statement would remain true if Minhyun told Seungwu how he felt, would Seungwu judge his love? The uncertainty regarding the answer to that question filled Minhyun wholeheartedly with dread, hence explaining over two years of unrequited affection.

“What about you, Romeo? I don’t see any love knocking on your door either.”

“They’ll knock.” Seungwu said, gesturing to his face as if to say ‘who can resist this?’ How right he was, although his ego didn’t need any boosting clearly.

“I think you need to be a bit more proactive. Clock’s ticking Ong, that pretty face has a sell-by date.” Minhyun joked, ruffling Seungwu’s messy hair (something he’d only do when Seungwu clearly hadn’t attempted to style it that day since he knew how much attention he paid to his image).

“So you do think I’m pretty.”

“You’re the bane of my existence.” Minhyun sighed, sinking into the couch, desperately trying to avoid thinking about how Seungwu settled in next to him.

 

“Minhyun-hyung, don’t you want to find your soulmate?”

Minhyun was sat in the library café surrounded by textbooks and coffee, trying to arrange them so that they fit into his backpack perfectly when Bae Jinyoung interrupted their comfortable silence.

“I don’t know, Jinyoung.” Minhyun sighed. He’d though about it countless times, but he’d never been able to picture himself with anyone other than Seungwu.

“You still love him.”

It was a known fact that Minhyun’s pining wasn’t a secret to their friendship group. Daniel was the first to figure it out, having noticed Minhyun’s out of character behaviour when he first introduced him to Seungwu. None of them had gone as far as to suggesting anything to Seungwu, nor had they hinted what was obvious to them as interference was a clear breaking of the rules of their bet to see how long it would take them to figure it out.

“Yeah.”

“You know, hyung, soulmate marks aren’t always the same between soulmates. Especially when it comes to more visible marks, they tend to be subtler. On the face, for example. The soulmate system is pretty unhelpful but that seems to be a nice compensation.” Jinyoung had lost the bet a few months ago so there was currently nothing in it for him to be hinting like this, he was just tired of Minhyun hurting himself. Plus, it was Seungwu and Minhyun’s final year, if they didn’t figure it out quickly, perhaps they never would.

“A-are you implying something, Bae Jinyoung?”

“Only if you’re inferring something, hyung.” Jinyoung stood up and patted Minhyun on the shoulder before leaving him alone with his thoughts. Minhyun didn’t notice the slight tremble in his hands until he brought his hands up to pull at his hair slightly.

If the others thought that it was true… Could it be? Could he hope? Or would it just hurt him in the long run?

 

Fastforward a month or two and Minhyun was still procrastinating about what to do this this information. He wasn’t shocked as such as he’d always believed that what he felt for Seungwu was more than a crush and that surely his love would have waned over the years; he’d always hoped that maybe there was more to it that he thought. But there was still a chance that it wasn’t true and Minhyun wasn’t willing to damage their friendship at all, not sure how Seungwu might react as he was always unpredictable.

It was perhaps fitting that the following conversation would take place on the same couch that Minhyun had asked Seungwu about soulmates a few months ago.

Minhyun was currently sitting sideways on the couch, his legs across on Seungwu’s lap (because Seungwu was whining and deserved to feel the uncomfortable weight of his legs) whilst Minhyun typed away on his laptop. Seungwu had bared the discomfort for a reasonable amount of time before he grabbed Minhyun’s ankles and lifted them off him, eyes passing over the soles of his feet, an area unsurprisingly never seen by Seungwu or many people before.

“Hyun-ah, why’s there a triangle on the bottom of your foot?” Seungwu asked, his tone unreadable, lacking the playfulness that Minhyun would have expected from such a question usually.

“Oh, that’s just my soulmate mark.” Minhyun too steadied his voice, aware that this moment could be the moment. He tried to calm his increasingly racing heartbeat but it was no use, he knew he wouldn’t be able to get it to slow down until whatever was going to happen happened.

“It looks an awful lot like the moles on my… face.” Seungwu’s voice was calculated and slow, all the while staring at Minhyun who just stared back at him. It was clear that something had occurred to Minhyun and whilst Seungwu couldn’t tell what Minhyun was thinking, he didn’t appear shocked by what should have been a surprising statement.

“Minhyun. Hwang Minhyun you better tell me what’s going on in that beautiful big head of yours. Are we… soulmates?” Seungwu let go of Minhyun’s ankles, causing his legs to flop down. Minhyun adjusted his position, turning to face the right way on the couch but pulling his legs up to rest his chin on his knees.

“Hmm… Makes sense.” He mumbled, looking down at his feet, the traitors that gave the game away.

“Makes sense? Makes sense? We’re soulmates and all you can say is that it makes sense?” Seungwu sounded somewhat hysterical, moving stand up in front of Minhyun. Seungwu’s hands lifted Minhyun’s head up off his knees, cupping his cheeks, making him look at him, his eyes immediately landing on the moles adorning Seungwu’s cheekbones.

“I think I’ve always known. I’ve always loved you, Seungwu.” Minhyun said quietly, a small smile across his face even though his heart was racing and he was ready to cry regardless of whether this worked out in his favour or not.

“And I’ve… always been confused.” Seungwu said slowly.

“That’s because you’re an idiot.” Minhyun said, smiling softly, his voice filled with the affection he’d hidden for years.

“But I’m your idiot now.” Seungwu lifted his hand and outstretching it towards Minhyun, which he took, pulling Minhyun to his feet. Once he was stood, Seungwu wrapped his arms around Minhyun’s waist, encasing him in his presence.

“You’ve always been my idiot.” Minhyun said, hands reaching to cup Seungwu’s face, his thumb grazing against Seungwu’s constellation moles before leaning into kiss him, his soulmate.

 

“Oh my God guys they’ve finally realised.” Woojin’s voice sounded from the kitchen.

“Took them long enough.” Jihoon grumbled. He’d lost the bet three months ago.

**Author's Note:**

> I return with my second OngHwang fic! (read my other one if you haven't! It's practically the same au but without soulmates how original)  
> (Planned second part cancelled)  
> See you later, Onghwang cult!


End file.
